


Ceruza

by idhrengondis



Category: A kőszívű ember fiai | The Baron's Sons - Jókai Mór
Genre: M/M, az írás úgy tesz mintha károly és richárd apa-fia-kapcsolatáról szólna, de titokban richárd/ottó ez is, károly és richárd valamint ottó és richárd kapcsolatáról, levél károlynak tehát E/2-ben megszólító szösszenet, semmi párbeszéd gyerekek ez tényleg csak egy monológ, vagy valami ilyesmi (igazából fogalmam sincs róla mi ez)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idhrengondis/pseuds/idhrengondis
Summary: Levél Palvicz Károlynak.





	Ceruza

Szeret téged a te atyád, igen szeret. Néz fel az égre, háza udvarában állva, és azzal vigasztalja magát, hogy te is azt a holdat látod éjjel, amit ő.

Igazad van, illene pontosítanunk—mert talán szeretett az az arctalan halott is, és szeret most is, a síron túlról, ki téged nemzett; de atyád volt az is, aki felnevelt, bárhogy tagadták őt neked. Bárhogy mondta az asszony, ki magát anyádnak nevezte, hogyan ölte meg nemző atyádat a férfi, aki esténként a kezedet fogta, mert féltél elaludni a sötétben, aki fakardot faragott neked, hogy katona lehess, mint ő, aki almafát ültetett háza kicsiny udvarába, hogy ha megnő, hintát szerelhessen rá neked és mostohatestvéreidnek, aki mindenért megbocsátott neked. 

Van az a levél, tudod, emlékszel még rá. Tudom, hogy ha lehunyod a szemed, máig magad előtt látod a lapot, kicsit gyűrött, de jó minőségű, úri levélpapír, rajta finom betűk—és mérgesek, mint kicsi harangjai a gyöngyvirágnak: „A te gyámapád megölte a te apádat, és kirabolta. Most azért tart magánál, mert furdalja érte a lelkiismeret”, meg, „Neked most úrnak kellene lenned, nem pedig apád gyilkosának a kezét csókolnod.” Alig három sor az egész, tele keserű és gyilkos dühvel, és te ismered mindet, az összes sort, minden mondatot, szót és betűt, minden ékezetet és pontot. Ismered minden káromlását és hazugságát, amiket hittél is meg nem is, amik örökre veled maradtak. Pedig szeret téged a te atyád valóban, szeretett, mióta megtalált egy monori árvaház sötét istállójában, betegen és gyengén, szeretett, mióta magához vett a kórházból és egyedül viselt rád gondot, majd feleségével—és igen, szeretett ő is, anyád, aki sokkal inkább volt az, mint az asszony, aki már akkor lemondott rólad, mikor még meg se születtél.

„A te gyámapád megölte a te apádat”, és igen, _megölte _; és ahogy te emlékszel az átkozott levélre, úgy emlékszik ő is arra a napra.

Ha száz évet is él, sem fogja elfeledni a budai hegyek mögé lebukó, hunyorgó napkorongot, a napnak utolsó fényével beragyogott port, amit a lovak és katonák százai kavartak a tavaszi Királyerdőben. A vérben és izzadságban úszó huszárokat, a prüszkölő, hörgő paripákat, a kardok villogását, azt a dicső és emlékezetes Poklot, amit magyarok és osztrákok emeltek a Földre aznap. Hogy hogyan látták meg egymást ők ketten, hogyan pillantották meg, egyik szent tűzzel megszállott angyal a másikat, azon a magasztos és átkozott förgetegen keresztül. Hogy nem számított semmi más, hogy nem volt más, csak ők, csak ketten, meg az a forró, perzselő szomj, amire nem volt más szavuk, csak „viszálykodás” és „dicsvágy” és „becsület”—kedvesebben „gyűlölet”.

(Csak mertek volna más nevet adni neki.)

Tessék, próbáld meg valahogy így elképzelni: angyal találkozik a démonnal, akivel valaha a tejúton sétáltak, akivel ketten szőtték mintájára az Androméda-ködöt, és aki azután elárulta mindazt ami ők—ami Ő volt. Találkozik most vele az angyal, a halhatatlan lélekkel, akit szeretett egykor, akinek lelke ikerlángja volt az övének, és aki most mindaz, ami neki gyűlöletes. Most pedig azt képzeld el, hogy szent harcra kelnek, és kardot és pokol tüzét rántanak egymás ellen, és az angyal angyalnak látja egykori társát, és a szívük megszakad. 

És mi mást tehetnének? Erre lettek teremtve. Nem volt más választásuk, és nem számított, mi volt igazából az a szomj, az a gyötrő vágy. Kik voltak ők, hogy szembeszegüljenek sorsukkal? Milyen felsőbb hatalmat érdekelt, mi lapult szívük sötét mélyén, mikor a harc volt a végzetük?

Vagy talán így képzeld el—és most kapaszkodj jól—; Rómeó és Júlia ősellenségek, akik egymás halálára esküdtek, akiket becsület és nemes gyűlölet uszít egymás ellen. És képzeld el, hogy a csavar: mégis, itt is egymás karjaiban halnak meg, és a szívükben most is ugyanaz él és kaparász. 

Szeretett téged a te atyád, de mi mást is tehetett volna? Tudnod kell: ahányszor rád nézett, _őt_ látta benned, ugyanúgy, ahogy édesgyermekeiben látta feleségét. Ott volt a szemedben, mélyen ülő, sötét ablakok mögül lesett rá a múlt, egy alak, akit hiába igyekezett kitépni szívéből, mint a gyomot; az legyökerezett és nem engedett. Te meg még öntözted is, a puszta létezéseddel, csak azzal, hogy gyámapádra emelted tekinteted. És pokoli kis ördögfióka voltál, keserves és nyughatatlan, árva lélek, ezerszer döfted belé a késed, és ő ezerszer húzta ki magából és adta vissza neked elnéző megbocsátással. De hát csodálkozol? Ezt tette volna a szemedben lakó kísérettel is, ha nem ő szúrja le előbb. (Ez sem számít; igen, „a te gyámapád megölte a te apádat”, de ez mégsem állította meg abban, hogy még sírjából is vissza-visszanyúljon, és ő is belé szúrja a maga pengéjét, még egyszer, és újra, és újra, nem igaz? Atyáid soha nem szűntek meg kísérteni egymást.) 

Kérdés: ez vajon az átkuk? A halálon túl is bántani egymást, újabb és újabb párbajra kelni, kardjukkal újra és újra lesújtani egymás fejére? 

Ezt tudom (és neked is tudnod kell): ezer harcba rohanhat még bele gyámapád a sereg élén, ezer lőporos hordó robbanhat még arcába, a levegőbe repítve őt, tehát állhat még a halál torkában ezerszer—mindörökké atyádra gondol majd utoljára még a szíve. Mindig őt látja majd állani a folyó túloldalán, egy harcmező közepén, a molnárlakban, a szemedben. 

(Te soha nem láttad őt, bár a tükörből ezerszer nézett már vissza rád, és még fog is, míg élsz, csak tudni kell, mit keress. Tessék, valahogy így nézett ki: alvilág-mély szemek, az alvilág tüzeivel, természeti katasztrófa-kezek, villámcsapás-száj, vihar-ízű hang, égésszagú szavak, meg egy vasketrecbe zárt, keserű és magányos hold-szív, E-mollban, _Allegro con fuoco_.) 

És nem „azért tart magánál, mert furdalja érte a lelkiismeret”, csak szeret, mert szerette azt is, akit nem talál már sehol, csak benned; meg megölte a te apádat valóban, de nem volt a gyilkosa, csak a megmentője, ahogy neki is az apád. És mehetsz, ahová akarsz, a szomszéd faluba, Amerikába, a világ végére, ha hazatérsz, úgyis tárt karokkal és ezerszer beforrt sebekkel tarkított, de szintén tárt szívvel fog várni. 

Ha meg nem jössz, jó úgy is. Vannak már kísértetei, lehetsz te is egy, elfértek benne mind. 

Ha meg egy álmatlan éjjel a tükörbe nézve végre észreveszed és megismered apádat, mondd el neki ezt: hogy lelke ikerlángja beteljesítette esküjét. Hogy elment odáig, ahova ő már el nem jutott, hogy felkeresett téged, és gondja alá vett. Hogy úgy tartott téged, hálátlan gyermek, mintha sajátja lettél volna. 

Meg mondd el neki, hogy soha nem felejtette őt, a hangját, azt, ahogy üldözte őt a hegyekig, ahogy megülte a lovát, ahogy vágtában kiáltott utána. Ahogy megtorpant a folyó partján, nem merve utána ugrani a bolond magyar huszároknak, a tekintetét, amivel utánuk—_utána_—nézett, az érzelmeket, amiket gyámapád felismert benne, meg amiket nem. Az arcát az éjjeli zuhatag túloldalán, ahogy a tűz megvillant a szemében, a rá szegezett pisztolyt, a füle mellett elsüvítő golyót. Az utolsó táncukat az erdőben, a lenyugvó nap arany fényében, azt, ahogy egymásra lesújtottak, a szűk szobát, a kezét szorító kezét. Az utolsó perceit, a megmerevedett, sápadt arcát, üveges szemeit, halott tekintetét. 

Ha meg nem mondod meg neki, jó úgy is. Valahol a szíve aljában, a borostyánnal benőtt falak mögött, az elvadult, tüskés rózsabokrok között, amerre csak kevesen jártak életében, valahol ott, mélyen: tudta ő is.

**Author's Note:**

> Cipellek magamban, mintha muszáj lenne.  
Csak a hiányodra vannak régóta szavaim.  
Ceruza vagyok, te a grafitbélés bennem  
– hiába törött, amíg farigcsálom, olyan,  
mintha egyszer még jó lehetne.
> 
> (Szendrői Csaba: Ceruza, részlet)


End file.
